Omega X the Video Game
Omega X the Video Game is a game which will be released in Wii, Wii U, 3DS and DS. Plot Omega X returns to Penguin City to arrest Agent Unknown, just like 2 years ago, and the Robber Penguin Agency. Game Guide The Guide through all the chapters. It will be explained with the 3DS controls. Chapter 1 - Return to Basics (WARNING: THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS SECTION!) Omega X returns to Penguin City two years after the incident (explained in a further game), and he is greeted there by the Mayor, Fluttergon. He's explained that Agent Unknown escaped from Birdie Prison and is causing disasters amongst Penguin City. Omega X asks if a girl, Breeze Willowheart, is fine, to which the Mayor replies that she's in fact OK. After that, the player starts to control Omega X in Free Roam. . Move Omega X to the car infront of him (move Omega X with the Left Control Joystick) and get inside the car (press X near a vehicle to get inside). On a car, hold A to accelerate and B to brake. If you press A+B while turning, you'll activate the E-Brake. If you press Y you can use the Boost Gauge. Anyway, once you're in the car, follow the green dots to where they take you (the Police Department HQ). You'll meet Agent Joystick there, a rookie who was a SPA Agent 2 years ago. Joystick explains that when Omega X disappeared, they were both demoted to Police Officers and that (even if it's unknown if Omega X did too) he had to go through all the formation, which he had just finished. After that, enter the Police Department HQ. You'll meet the chief there. However, he won't notice you as he's talking to the Mayor about the agent she brought from overseas (which is you). When the call is cut he notices you and gets real angry. A cutscene then starts. He scolds you and tells you to go to the basement and get an uniform, which is when Joystick comes in and asks if Omega X and the Chief are "old friends". The Chief leaves it at that, and after asking Joystick if he delivered the supplies the Chief asked for earlier (which were actually lots of boxes filled with chocolate donuts), with Joystick nodding, he says that there'll be a briefing in 10 minutes. When the cutscene ends, follow Joystick to an elevator. You'll be guided to the basement that way. Follow him to where he says (which is like a guided tour through the whole Operations Room) and you'll eventually get to the Gym. There're some boxes there. Break them all (use Y to attack) and then rebuild them (hold A when near to some material to start building). When it's done, it'll be a closet. Open it and you'll get your Police Uniform! Gameplay In all of the versions, the player will mainly control Omega X in his Hedgehog Form. Wii, Wii U, 3DS The gameplay will be a mix of races, shooting, action and parkour, with a free roam mode. It will also have different unlockable characters, with more than 10 costumes for each character, and a secret mode. Races In the race levels, Omega X will have 10 minutes to go from one point to other, with obstacles in the way, much like a Sonic the Hedgehog game. The player will be able to make Omega X go at super sonic speed and use a Boost Gauge to go even faster. Vehicles can also be used here. Shooting In the shooting levels, Omega X will be running from the start to the end of the level, and will have to shoot lasers to all of the enemies who get in his way. The player will be able to choose if Omega X goes on foot or driving a car. Action In the action levels, Omega X will have to accomplish several objectives related to defeating Robber Penguin Agency agents, such as defeating a certain number of agents or surviving until time runs out. The player will be able to make Omega X use real judo, karate and tae kwon do moves. Parkour Parkour (also called Free Running) levels involve Omega X having to move through a certain level using the environment as a path and the body's own skills, trying to be as efficient as possible while performing secure techniques. These levels imply having to catch thieves by scaling buildings, get to a certain spot by travelling from the rooftops, etc. The player will be able to make Omega X do real Parkour moves. Stealth In this type of levels, Omega X will have to infiltrate a HQ or hide from enemies by using the shadows to his advantage. The player will be able to make Omega X use all kinds of spy gadgets to make the level easier. Free Roam The player will be able to do all the things from the five kinds of levels, but on Penguin City and without limits or Missions. There are several types of Sub-Missions, like investigating crimes, delivering packages, accomplishing Parkour achievements and many more. There're several locations the player can visit, such as the Supreme Penguin Agency HQ, the Robber Penguin Agency HQ, a comic shop, the subway, the Police Department, the Dojo, the Racing Stadium, the Kart Stadium, the Multisport Pavillion and more! In this mode, the player can go to the comic shop to buy new characters, locations to visit, vehicles, or even new costumes! If the player goes to the Dojo, they can learn new moves for the Action levels. If they go to the Racing Stadium, they can increase Omega X's Speed and/or Boost Gauge. If they go to the Kart Stadium, they can upgrade Omega X's car and/or customize it. If they go to the Multisport Pavillion, they can get several laser guns and/or increase the precision of the shots. If they go to the Supreme Penguin Agency HQ, they can buy and/or upgrade their spy gadgets and stuff. DS In the DS Version, all levels are a combination of Parkour, Action, Shooting, Stealth and Racing. However, it's in 2D. Free Roam Omega X will be able to free roam, but only around the SPA HQ. Which is still big. In-Game Purchases (Game Money) To buy stuff, you must go to the Pause Menu, then to Shop, and choose the article. However, you must fullfill the following requirements for each article. Characters SPA Mayor Fluttergon the Butterfly Dragon - Unlockable from the start. Costs 2.000.000 coins. Little Kit - Meet him at the Police Station. Costs 100.000 coins. Nugget Feathersoar - Meet her at the Evidence Locker. Costs 50.000 coins. Agent Joystick - Input "returningrookie" in the SPA HQ's Mainframe's Code Section. Costs 50.000 coins. Omega X related Breeze Willowheart - Meet her at the Fish Bridge. Costs 2.000.000 coins. Agent Coco - Defeat him at the Platinum Mine. Costs 2.000.000 coins. RPA Agent Unknown - "Want to play as the other side of the game? There's no better way to do it than playing with the game's enemy!" Defeat him in Outer Space, then get his Character Token in the Final Mission Chapter. Costs 2.000.000 coins. Agent Bon Chaos - Defeat him in the Rooftops, then beat him in a Parkour Time Run Sub-Mission. Costs 1.000.000 coins. Agent L - Defeat him in the Pursuit, then beat him in a Special Racing Sub-Mission. Costs 50.000 coins. Vehicles SupraJet - "The SPA's Jet, if you are a speed fan then you just CAN'T miss this purchase!" Complete all Racing Levels and Sub-Missions. Costs 1.000.000 coins. It's the only car which you can drive on both land and air. DLC (Real Money) This game also includes some DLCs that need to be bought with real money. Costumes Omega X (Penguin Form) - "Want to see Omega X's other face? You can't miss this costume then!" If you buy this DLC and activate it, whenever you're playing with Omega X, you'll play with his Penguin Form. It's one of the only DLCs which is free. Omega X (LEGO Form) - "A secret side of Omega X that no one's ever seen, but you can see AND use it with this costume!" If you buy this DLC and activate it, whenever you're playing with Omega X, you'll play with his LEGO Form. It costs 0.99€/$. Agent Unknown (Alternate) - "Agent Unknown's other version, now available for use!" If you buy this DLC and activate it, whenever you're playing with Agent Unknown in either Main or Alternate Story Modes, you'll play with Agent Unknown's second costume. It costs 0.99€/$. Modes Alternate Story Mode - "Play as the other side of the coin, or what's the same, as the RPA, with this special Mode!" If you buy this DLC and activate it, a tag saying "Alternate Mode" will appear on the Main Menu. In this mode, Agent Unknown is the main playable character, and you'll have to stop the SPA from preventing you from robbing. To be able to unlock this, you'll have to complete Main Story Mode. It costs 4.99€/$.